Gone Fishing (episode)
Gone Fishing is the twenty-second episode of the seventeenth season. Plot Porter has never seen a crane engine before, and is therefore interested in Harvey. He thinks Harvey looks like a really useful engine. Then Bill and Ben arrive and see Harvey. They tease him about having a hook and ask if he is going fishing. Porter tells Harvey to ignore the twins, and let their teasing slide off him, like "water off a ducks back". Later Harvey has loaded some flatbeds for Vicarstown. Edward is due to take them, but is delayed. Harvey suggests Bill and Ben should take them, but they claim to be busy at the claypits. Porter then suggests that Harvey should take them. The Fat Controller says it is an excellent idea, and allows Harvey to proceed. Harvey finds the job fun at first, but when he comes to a hill, he realises that ot is a lot harder to puff up it as he expected. But after some encouragement from Thomas, he makes it to the top. However, he does not realise that he should apply his brakes and he races down a hill too fast. At the bottom is a bend and Harvey's speed causes the flatbeds derail. Harvey is upset, and wishes he hadn't taken the flatbeds. After remembering what Bill and Ben said about using his hook, Harvey puts the flatbeds back on the rails in no time, and delivers the trucks to Vicarstown. He realises that he can pull trucks, which makes him very happy. Characters * Thomas * Gordon * Bill and Ben * Harvey * Porter * Sir Topham Hatt * The Dock Manager * Rocky (does not speak) * Cranky (does not speak) * Merrick (does not speak) * Emily (cameo) * Diesel (cameo) * Salty (cameo) * Skarloey (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Edward (mentioned) Locations * Brendam * Sodor Shipping Company * Blue Mountain Quarry * Animal Park * Gordon's Hill * Shunting Yards * Coastal Cliffs * Vicarstown (mentioned) * Sodor China Clay Company (mentioned) Trivia *The working title for this episode may have been "Harvey's Hook". * This marks Harvey's first appearance in CGI and his first speaking role since The Great Discovery. * This is the first time that Harvey has been the main character in an episode since his debut in the sixth season. * Going by production order, this is the thirteenth episode of the seventeenth season. Goofs * When they derail, a flatbed and the brakevan overlap onto the other line, but in the next scene they do not. * Bill and Ben sometimes swap whistle sounds. * When Bill and Ben first arrive at the docks, Porter can be seen whistling, but one of the twins' whistle sounds is heard. * It is dangerous for Harvey to travel with his crane arm facing forwards. * Rocky's method of re-railing Diesel is unrealistic, and quite dangerous. In Other Languages Gallery File:GoneFishing(episode)titlecard.png|Title card File:GoneFishingNorwegiantitlecard.png|Norwegian title card File:GoneFishing(episode)1.png File:GoneFishing(episode)2.png File:GoneFishing(episode)3.png File:GoneFishing(episode)4.png File:GoneFishing(episode)5.png File:GoneFishing(episode)6.png File:GoneFishing(episode)7.png File:GoneFishing(episode)8.png File:GoneFishing(episode)9.png File:GoneFishing(episode)10.png File:GoneFishing(episode)11.png File:GoneFishing(episode)12.png File:GoneFishing(episode)13.png File:GoneFishing(episode)14.png File:GoneFishing(episode)15.png File:GoneFishing(episode)16.png File:GoneFishing(episode)17.png File:GoneFishing(episode)18.png File:GoneFishing(episode)19.png File:GoneFishing(episode)20.png File:GoneFishing(episode)21.png File:GoneFishing(episode)22.png File:GoneFishing(episode)23.png File:GoneFishing(episode)24.png File:GoneFishing(episode)25.png File:GoneFishing(episode)26.png File:GoneFishing(episode)27.png File:GoneFishing(episode)28.png File:GoneFishing(episode)29.png File:GoneFishing(episode)30.png File:GoneFishing(episode)31.png File:GoneFishing(episode)32.png File:GoneFishing(episode)33.png File:GoneFishing(episode)34.png File:GoneFishing(episode)35.png File:GoneFishing(episode)36.png File:GoneFishing(episode)37.png File:GoneFishing(episode)38.png File:GoneFishing(episode)39.png File:GoneFishing(episode)40.png File:GoneFishing(episode)41.png File:GoneFishing(episode)42.png File:GoneFishing(episode)43.png File:GoneFishing(episode)44.png File:GoneFishing(episode)45.png File:GoneFishing(episode)47.png File:GoneFishing(episode)48.png File:GoneFishing(episode)49.png File:GoneFishing(episode)50.png File:GoneFishing(episode)51.png File:GoneFishing(episode)52.png File:GoneFishing(episode)53.png File:GoneFishing(episode)54.png File:GoneFishing(episode)55.png File:GoneFishing(episode)56.png File:GoneFishing(episode)57.png File:GoneFishing(episode)58.png File:GoneFishing(episode)59.png File:GoneFishing(episode)60.png File:GoneFishing(episode)61.png File:GoneFishing(episode)62.png File:GoneFishing(episode)63.png File:GoneFishing(episode)64.png File:GoneFishing(episode)65.png File:GoneFishing(episode)66.png File:GoneFishing(episode)67.png File:GoneFishing(episode)68.png File:GoneFishing(episode)69.png File:GoneFishing(episode)70.png File:GoneFishing(episode)71.png File:GoneFishing(episode)72.png File:GoneFishing(episode)73.png File:GoneFishing(episode)74.png File:GoneFishing(episode)75.png File:GoneFishing(episode)76.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 17 episodes Category:Direct-to-DVD episodes